Talk:Maribel/@comment-96.42.232.200-20170207053054/@comment-212.67.156.142-20170210203621
@96.42.232.200 form the chain @up Technically being quishy IIRC is defined by 'nukeable'. Bandits are not 'nukeable' - they have a lot of health. Bandits have health but have no damage mitigation (both DEF and MR) (aside Cellia and her acive mitigation skill). Health pool vs more mitigation is a common choice in tanks in RPGs (assuming health pool equals to more eHP than more mitigation - at least in for example boss tanking etc.). And about the entire Bernice vs Maribel vs Kojuro. Heavies are not about the dps. Heavies are about high block count (which is hugely valuable sometimes!), high def and decent eHP/Health pool (but lower eHP than bandits against things like golems that have huge alpha damage). Lets take a look at all of them by this values: Bernice: 3046 hp, 669 def (+5% = 702 def), 1204 (1264) def on skill Maribel: 3276 hp, 455 def, 910 def on skill Kojuro: 3062 hp, 393 (+5% 416 def), 786 (825) def on skill We can see clear pattern here Bernice is the strongest heavy of them all by far, then Maribel is considerably weaker than her, and then Kojuro is right under her. Yes, I agree, this only counts DEF, but heavy is about DEF - if you indefinetely tank something, or have you dank ranged damage dealers (mage/Spica/Bashira/Nanaly etc.) nearby, going for 'more damage' isn't worth that much (more overkill?). There could be a question 'how much extra 300 def matters anyway?', and I'd say - it depends, it can mean a lot. If you look at hypothetical Black Goblin with 1300 ATK, Maribel would die in seconds when Bernice would hold on. It is all about attack speed and having enough DEF to fully mitigate attack (to the minimum of 10%). Having even 100 def more may mean A LOT. Every hit dealing you 100 less damage can mean either a lot of nothing at all. I value in my heavies that they do what heavies are supposed to do. If I need multi-attacker - I bring multi-attacker. TBH I have heavy only because some maps require high block heavy to beat. Having 'Hybrid' unit in this place would be pointless - heavy cost too much to be placed anyway (and for the cost of heavy I could most likely place Anya if I wanted dank multiattacker :P). That is why Bernice >>>> Kojuro ~= Maribel in my mind. About Kojuro vs Maribel. I agree that Kojuros damage is waaaaaaay bigger, and his active mitigation is really really close to one of Maribel. Two big differences are the facts that Maribel has block of 4 and 15% to not take damage at all (which can be huge damage mitigation sometimes - this makes her considerably better against the imaginary black goblin with attack of 1300). 15% on RNG may seem silly, but the job of heavies is to block tons of small hits, so small chance doesnt matter here (it is not like Rogues 50-50 dodge, where she will literally die if you are unlucky and dont dodge 3 hits in a row). I'd say that you should go for Bernice if you can over both. If I had both and they would be my first AW multiblock heavy-like, I'd be a little torn apart, but IMO I'd go for Kojuro actually just for a reason to get niche unit (gold for challanges, male for challanges) first and then get Bernice or other Heavy later when I pull them - both Maribel and Kojuro should be good enough for a time being, and I'd suggest raising 'proper heavy' later if you have AWd Maribel/Kojuro but pull stuff like Deine/Gellius/Bernice (?) anyway.